Finding Fantasy
by Annalise Felton
Summary: Charmaine is a normal teenage orphan- or so she thinks. When she stumbles upon Hogwart's grounds what dangers await her? Will she find her parents, love, or...death?
1. The Barrier

Finding Fantasy  
  
1~ The Barrier  
Charmaine walked through the filled station. She was staring down at the tiny piece of paper the orphanage had given her. It read 'Fox Pointe Station, Platform 3. France- London.' She sighed heavily and tossed her wavy mane of raven black hair. Picking up her brown suitcase, she proceeded down the crowded walkway. All of a sudden, she thought she saw a person walk through a barrier!  
  
"Now I really am loosing my mind, aren't I?" she told herself, shaking off the thought.  
  
Then it happened again. She was sure of it. A person with brown curls walked through the same spot the blonde boy had. Charmaine brushed the odd feeling away and spotted the conductor.  
  
"Bonjour! Pouvez-vous m'aider?" She waved the rotund man over. He took the scrunched up piece of paper and stared at in contently.  
  
"Oui, Mlle, take a left down there and you will reach the platform."  
  
Charmaine looked at the man weirdly. Who would guess that they could speak her language, too?  
  
"Thank you, sir." She said sweetly.  
  
"May I ask you one more thing? What is so special about that barrier?" Charmaine questioned pointing to the barrier about three back. The conductor looked at her like she was stupid before slowly answering,  
  
"Nothing, miss. Why do you ask?"  
  
Charmaine frowned at him. Hadn't he seen the people go through it like it wasn't there? The last thing she needed was people thinking she was a nutcase so she shook her head and answered,  
  
"Nothing, thank you for your help."  
  
The rosy- cheeked conductor nodded his head in agreement and wobbled over to his platform.  
  
Her body taking over her mind, she curiously walked towards the odd barrier sighting. Taking a deep breath, she ran full speed, ready for the tremendous hit.  
  
What happened baffled her in a way that was never possible. All around her were children, lugging huge trunks into a packed train labeled 'Hogwarts Express.' Above Charmaine was a sign that read 'Kings Cross Station, Platform nine- and- three- quarters.' Her jaw hanging open, a skinny boy with jet-black hair and a strange scar upon his forehead went up to her.  
  
"Need any help? Bloody hell, this place is a zoo when there are so many students! Are you new? I haven't seen you before."  
  
Charmaine brushed pass the annoying boy, ignoring his many questions. The clock on the wall said 10 o' clock.  
  
'Darn! I will miss my train!' It was leaving now and she had forgotten her suitcase at the odd barrier.  
  
The boy came back to her and started questioning even more. She ran from him, back at the wall that she had entered this strange place from. Just as she was about to go through, something hit her hard in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.  
  
"What the hell happened? Oh my gosh, who are you?" Charmaine heard before everything went black. She was plunged into darkness, in a world she didn't belong in.Or did she? 


	2. The Secret

Finding Fantasy  
  
The Secret  
"I think the dear is waking up. Albus, should we tell her yet?"  
  
"No, Poppy, she's not ready. The young girl will need her strength. By Merlin, do you think she would want to know who her parents are?"  
  
Charmaine opened her eyes to see a short woman in a white nurses uniform and an odd old man. His silvery beard flowed down his stomach, and he was wearing the strangest thing. It was a mix between a purple robe and a weird cloak. Not knowing where she was, she listened to the conversation, being quarreled before her ears.  
  
"Albus, we can't just keep her here. You know that the blasted orphanage never clued her in. She doesn't know that she has bloody magical powers! Merlin, she never got the letter, Albus, do you know what this means?" Screeched the nurse.  
  
" I understand that, Poppy," the old man said calmly, "but we can't send her back. What will she think; she just had a dream about witches and wizards? No, no, no, I am sure this is the right thing to do. Even a memory charm would be cruel considering we know about her parents!"  
  
Memories flew back into Charmaine's throbbing head. She bumped into someone, or something, at that blasted barrier, and ended up in a place that was unknown.  
  
"Um, excuse me, sir, where am I?"  
  
The two instantly looked up at the sleepy girl. The man had an excited twinkle in his eye, and the nurse was fuming.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Voundaire, you have awakened. We have much to explain. Please, sit down."  
  
He gestured to a wooden chair beside him, while Charmaine lazily walked over to where he was pointing.  
  
"My name is Professor Dumbledore, you can call me Albus. This is Madam Pomfrey." He nodded towards the mumbling nurse next to him.  
  
"Now, do you know where you are?"  
  
A dazed look came across Charmaine's face, obviously stating the answer.  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Charmaine," Dumbledore started, " You are-"  
  
"Um, I am sorry to interrupt, sir, but how did you know my name?" Charmaine asked in wondrous awe.  
  
"Ah, that and much more will be explained if you would kindly let me finish. Now, you are sitting in the infirmary of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Yes, that is correct, witchcraft," Dumbledore said answering her awed look," and you yourself are, in fact, a witch. Your parents were among the many who fought to save the wizard world, and for that, we are all grateful, but, sadly, they are now among the many missing." Dumbledore said shaking his head sadly.  
  
Charmaine sat there staring. This had all come as quite a shock to her. It was like being hit in the head with a vase and then realizing the reality that you are about to be divorced and live the rest of your life as a lonely person. Of course, this was not the case with Charmaine. She was about to embark on a whole other world. A dangerous journey was ahead, and she was definitely not ready for the worst. 


End file.
